


Messages in the Morning

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [16]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun receives a strange message one early morning while drinking with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16. This little fic is based off a recent translation I found on tumblr. You can read it here  
> http://mayukoson.tumblr.com/post/115440795333/jun-satoshi-wevebeen-playing-the-same-cell
> 
> Basically, Jun says he wants to go fishing with Ohno.

It was 3 am in the morning.

 

 _I’m waiting at the Pixie Love Hotel_ the message read.

 

Jun’s eyes bulged as he stared at his phone incredulously, his sake cup forgotten in mid-air. Around him, the chatter of the noisy izakaya faded away as if in response to his shock.

_What the fuck?!_ Jun typed back, a blush fixed firmly on his face at the insinuations. What on earth was his leader thinking this time?

 

_No one’s getting fucked. We’re going fishing. You have an hour._


End file.
